Surt
Surt is a demon in the series. History In Norse mythology, Surt (more commonly known as Surtr) rules the land of fire, Muspelheim, guarding the entrance of this realm with his shining sword, Laevateinn, that is said to be brighter than the sun. It is also said to be the creator and the destroyer, as the fires of his realm created the stars of the heavens, and later during Ragnarok, it will rain down fire unto all land. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Tyrant Race, Boss (Law and Neutral routes) *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Tyrant Race *Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Vile Race, Boss *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Tyrant Race *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Devil Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Devil Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Magician Arcana **''Persona 3 The Movie: Magician Arcana *Persona 4'' / Golden: Magician Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Magician Arcana *Persona 5: Magician Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Magician Arcana *DemiKids Dark Version'' / Light Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Tyrant Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Icon Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Tyrant Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei Along with Astaroth and Arioch, Surt is one of the three major sub-bosses of the last arc of the game and one of the most powerful demons under Lucifer's orders that has taken control over the inferior part of the Basilica. He appears defending the second floor basement, accusing the protagonist from being "nothing more than a mere puppet of God" before engaging him in battle if he's not chaos aligned. This fight, however, is entirely optional, as the player can choose to just take the stairs towards the next floor without having to enter Surt's room. In the Chaos route, after locating the throne room of Asura in the last floor basement, the hero will need to go back to Surt's room, where he will give him the "Claw of Surtm" a valuable item needed so Asura can forge the "Devil Ring" and the fight against Michael and his followers become available. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Surt is one of the three Nihilo demons Hikawa enlisted to guard the entrance of the Diet Building while he seeks out the stored Magatsuhi there. The Demi-fiend will battle Surt immediately upon trying to enter the lower-left door. Surt can later be encountered as a regular enemy in the Tower Of Kagutsuchi, but he cannot be recruited due to being a Tyrant demon. He can instead be summoned in the Cathedral of Shadows by fusing the right demons. As a minion, Surt has the distinction of having the only fire-elemental based normal physical attack. His attack power can still be enhanced by Tarukaja and Focus, and when he is given the passive skill "Pierce," the effect will bypass resist, void and absorb properties of the Fire element instead of Physical. When using a physical skill however, Surt will inflict standard physical damage and his normal attack can still be repelled by Tetrakarn. Surt also has a unique Fire spell called Ragnarok. He also has a hidden resistance against Expel attacks, only taking half damage Violet Flash and Radiance. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' In the Chaos path in Envoy for the Messiah/Gaia Church, players are required to defeat him in the trial in Doukan's spirit world. Answering questions to his satisfaction will allow players to obtain the ability to fuse him and a smaller variant more appropriate for the level players are at at that stage. He is a special triple fusion of Jikokuten, Fenrir and Shiki-Ouji. His sword, Laevateinn, can be acquired through a special synthesis recipe. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Surt appears as a summonable and recruitable demon. He also appears as the first sub-boss of Sector Horologium in Law Path, destroying the elevator to Horologium B9F. Also, he appears in the EX Mission, The Wise Man's Library V, holding half of the last Book of Thoth. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Surt is the only source for the Ragnarok skill. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Surt can teach Nanashi the Maragidyne, Berserker God and Ragnarok skills through his Demon Whisper. He benefits from learning Fire and Physical skills. ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' Surt is fought in Amnesia's Shamim on the Dark-Law and Light-Chaos routes. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Surt can be metamorphosed into the Laevateinn. ''Persona 3'' Surt is a Persona of the Magician Arcana, unlockable after maxing out the Kenji Tomochika Social Link and fusible upon reaching level 52. His Heart Item is Blazing Flame, which nullifies Fire damage to the bearer. ''FES'' Aside from returning as a Max Magician S. Link Persona, Surt can be fused with a Nihil Weapon to create the Laevateinn, a two-handed sword that inflicts Fire damage instead of Slash, and adds the Fire Boost effect as well. ''Portable'' Surt returns as the ultimate Persona of the Magician Arcana. If one takes the newly added female perspective, maxing out the Junpei Iori Social Link will allow the fusion of Surt. ''Persona 5'' Surt is the eigth Persona of the Magician Arcana and can only be obtained through fusion in the Velvet Room. He is the only Persona to naturally learn the Inferno Fire skill and the first usable Persona to learn the Maragidyne skill. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Surt yields the Fire Amp skill card. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Surt can perform the combo Ragnarok with Odin and has the power Repulse. Surtzom can be created through Relic Fusion using the Fear, Mirror, Wafer or the Air, Wafer, Pulse combos. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' *Surt's basic attack is uniquely fire-elemental based on his strength stat and can still deal critical hits. This attribute also applies passive skills such as Attack All, Retaliate, Fire Boost and Pierce. Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Boss (Law Route)= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= Resist |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Maragidyne\Innate High Fire Pleroma\Innate Ragnarok\82 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' Persona 3= |-| FES= |-| The Answer= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Surtzom= |-| Surt= ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Surtzom= |-| Surt= ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Category:Norse Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Bosses Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona 3 The Movie Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas